


Oc Prompts

by smoke_the_writer



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: But fuck that, I have a bunch of newsie oc's, Newsie Oc's, and you guys are gonna give me prompts for them, any time period that you want, ask me for any ships between them, no smut please, ok so this started out as something entirely different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoke_the_writer/pseuds/smoke_the_writer
Summary: I've got some newsie OC's, but I need help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all the writers out there creating content](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+the+writers+out+there+creating+content).



so I've got myself some oc's, and I'm gonna go through and describe all of them

it would be peachy keen if you guys could give me prompts to work with these guys and gals

I'll take any ship between any of the characters, but I cannot write smut so...

thanks guys!

~Smoke


	2. The OC's!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please comment on the names that you want actual descriptions for!

Sting 

Stitch 

Criss and Cross 

Pigeon 

Rat 

Feather 

Spark 

Smoke 

Dot 

Fish 

Red 

Rain 

Snowy 

Jewel 

Leaf 

Fox

Bullets

Parrot

Moony 

Shadow 

Daggers

Falcon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember, kudos and comments make my day,
> 
> and don't forget to leave prompts!

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at @insertdadjokehere
> 
> you can also leave prompts there


End file.
